halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MA6C ICWS Assault Rifle
The MA6C ICWS Assault Rifle was the last MA series weapon to be used as a UNSC mainstream firearm. It was highly ineffective in combat and was the last weapon of the MA6 series to ever be produced. Description The MA6C Assault Rifle is a automatic UNSC rifle that fires 5x23mm FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds. It fires from a 40-round magazine that is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the underside of the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle (known as a bullpup configuration). The magazine fits flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and polymer assault rifle firing with a gas-operated with a rotating-bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the gun and moves during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle must either be pulled back and locked or, must be fully cycled after a fresh magazine is inserted to load the next bullet. The magazine release button is located above the magazine housing and has an arrow pointing down toward the housing (similar to the BR55HB SR and its predecessor the MA5C). The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA6C greatly resembles the MA5C and MA5B feature wise, but is slightly different. The frontal grip is textured similar to the M7 SMG, and the barrel is thicker. There is no mounted flashlight, and a large trigger guard covers between the handle and the front grip, much like the MA5K. The weapon is a dull gray, with a bright red trigger, which is described as a hazard in combat missions. Development The MA6C began development in late 2565, capitalizing on the popularity of other MA6 series rifles. It was scripted to enter service in 2575, but in 2574, the base creating the weapon was destroyed by vandals, and production had to be restarted. In order to make their due date, Misriah rushed the weapon, creating a new firearm in less than a year. However, in 2575, as planned, the weapon entered service. Usage In 2575, the MA6C entered mainstream use within the UNSC, being deployed to all marine, navy, and army units. It saw action within a week of its intergration, and was found to be a horrible weapon. Marine units using the weapon were horribly outgunned by rebel or remnant forces, and rebels with even old weapons like the MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle could easily outgun the UNSC units. Reaction turned foul almost immediatly. Many marine units simply ditched their rifles and bought older weapons, like the MA5B off the black market, or attempted to regain their old MA5C and other MA6 rifles. By 2576, it was estimated that less than 20% of units issued the MA6C were still using it. The MA6C became a footnote; it was rarely used, and often times rebels would pass the weapon up in favor of older weapons, not bothering to even take it. After they realized the uselessness of the weapon, the UNSC HighCommand ditched it as a mainstream weapon, and introduced new assault rifles. Flaws The MA6C was, by all acounts, a horrible weapon. One issue it faced was accuracy. The weapon was less accurate than the M7 SMG, and had trouble hitting targets at 20 meters, sometimes less, depening on the weapon. Another issue it faced was a low rate of fire and a small magazine, by compariosn to the MA5B. It fired at roughly the same rate as the M6G pistol, due to the weapon not being able to cycle any quicker. Another issue it faced was stopping power. While it used the same round as the M7 SMG, it was less powerful, due to a weaker firing system. The MA6 was widely known for being a complete peasooter. Other issues were that it was inconsistent and very heavy. The rifle was prone to random jammings, magazine failures, cracking, and weighed more than the BR55HG SAW/IC Battle Rifle. Remarks "This damn thing is a fucking piece of trash! I shot a Bravo Kilo with two full mags, and it didn't even faze it. I lost my damn legs to that alien bastards spiker because, even though I had the element of surprise and perfect aim, the stupid em eh six see (MA6C) is so innacurate and so underpowered that it couldn't even stop a minor brute. Whoever created this sorry peice of shit, you have hell to pay!" -UNSC Marine veteran WIA during battle of New Saratoga "The majority of UNSC soldiers who have been isssued the em eh six see (MA6C) have found it to be innacurate, underpowered, inconsistent, and generally a less than optimal weapon. Less than 5% are pleased with the em eh six see(MA6C) and approximately 96% say they would prefer to have their old em eh five see (MA5C) or other em eh six (MA6) series back." --ONI report on the MA6C "Don't know what the brass was thinking issuing these damn pieces of shit to us. The thing is less powerful than the damn em seven (M7), and can't hit the broadside of a barn at 30 meters!" --UNSC Marine "My em eh six see (MA6C) snapped in half when I bashed it over a damn grunts head. The little alien was able to scorch half of me before my teamates nailed him cause I couldn't fire back. Now I'm in extensive care for plasma burns." --WIA UNSC Marine "I ditched my em eh six see (MA6C) after I saw how innacurate it was for a em eh six eh(MA6A). Glad about it now. I saw a squadmate pump three clips into a bravo kilo then get mowed down because the bullets couldn't stop the monster. My em eh six eh (MA6A) did a spectacular job though." --UNSC Army Soldier Category:UNSC Weapons